The Jopper Affair
by Section8grl
Summary: A series of smutty Jopper one shots. Would love some prompts. First one, Hopper's office.
1. Chapter 1

THE JOPPER AFFAIR

I've decided to do a series of smutty Jopper one shots. Some of whatever comes into my head, but I'd love people's suggestions. Just name a place, a time, and a circumstance and I'll try to write it.

If you have any ideas you know what to do.


	2. Hopper's Office

Here it is finally. The first chapter in The Jopper Affair. Thank's to those who suggested Hopper's office. I'll get onto the other prompts when I get a chance. Thank you everyone.

HOPPER'S OFFICE

Jim Hopper signed his name for what felt like the millionth time, on what felt like the millionth form. He added it the 'done' pile and took another from the much larger 'to do' pile. The new mayor was certainly making his presence known. He'd ordered every public service to make sure all their paperwork was up to date. Unfortunately, Hopper had let things slide a little there. He'd had other things to deal with like monsters from another dimension trying to take over the world. Try explaining that to your boss.

Looking at the report he was about to go through, he saw it was another complaint about loitering teens. In a fit of temper he threw the file across the room. It hit the door just as Joyce Byers walked through it.

"Going well I see" she said picking up the file and putting it back on the desk.

"Remind me to kill our new mayor" he said wearily.

"Bit of an extreme way to quit you job isn't it?" she joked.

"Probably" he agreed, completely missing the joke. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna be here all night."

Joyce looked at him for a few seconds then a mischievous smile spread across her face. Walking round to his side of the desk she pushed his chair back and dropped to her knees in front of him. She reached over and unfastened his pants.

"Joyce?" he stammered. "What are you doing?"

"Sshh!" she put her finger on his lips on his lips while her other hand moved up and down his cock, bringing it to full attention.

"You don't have to do this" Hopper said, his voice hoarse and desperate.

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want to" she whispered, taking his cock in her mouth. "Mmm! You taste good" She started moving.

Hopper stared down at Joyce's bobbing head, stunned. The times he'd fantasized about this very moment, he'd lost count. Now it was finally happening, he couldn't believe it. He was almost certain something would interupt, like a pack of Demodogs.

There was a knock at the door. Hopper, his mind foggy with arousal, was confused. Since when did Demodogs knock?

"Chief?" Flo's voice came through the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

Joyce scooted back under the desk, pulling his chair with her, hiding his lap from view. He grabbed a pen and started on the next report as the door opened and Flo walked in. She looked around, frowning. Hopper hoped Joyce's feet weren't visible under the desk.

"What is it Flo?" he snapped, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I'm kind of busy here."

"Is there someone here?" she asked suspicously.

"Does it look like someone's here?" he snapped, then nearly jumped as Joyce's fingers started caressing his cock, teasing, stroking. When did she get so bold?

"Did you want something Flo? Because I've got a lot of paperwork to get through"

Joyce chose that moment to start sucking his cock like a lollipop.

"Oh God!" he groaned under his breath, gripping the arms of his chair. If she kept this up, he'd pull her out from under the desk and fuck her right there in front of Flo.

"Are you okay Chief?" Flo asked looking at him closely. "You look a little flushed."

"I said I'm fine" he shouted his voice a little high as Joyce cradled his balls in her hands. He was going to cum any minute and hard. "I'd be even better if people leave me to get on with this."

Flo held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm going!"

The door had barely closed when Hopper lost all control.

"Joyce" he gasped. "I'm gonna..."

He came, groaning and thrusting his hips. She continued sucking his cock, determined to drain every last drop of cum from his balls.

As Hopper collapsed back his chair, Joyce sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth.

"I should be getting home" she said, awkwardly standing up, her legs felt numb.

His heart dropped into his stomach. She regretted it. Of course she did. She wouldn't even look at him. He should've known, should've stopped it. But no! He had to let his balls rule his brain. He'd had the best blow job in his life, but it could cost him his best friend.

Sighing, Hopper fastened his pants and stood. His legs felt weak and shaky.

"Joyce, I.." he started apologise.

Suddenly, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a sizzling kiss.

"Come home with me" she whispered against his lips.

He pulled back a bit a looked at her. Her eyes promised more than dinner. He got his hat and jacket.

"Lets go" he said.

She took his hand and led him out of the station. Watching them leave from the bathroom, Flo smiled.

"I knew he was getting sucked off in there" she said to herself.

THE END

Keep the reviews and suggestions coming.


	3. Taking a Break

TAKING A BREAK

Things have come up, anxiety and stress related. I suffer from SADs, so winter can be a bad time for me.

I'm taking a break from writing. I hope to be at some point, maybe in the spring. I just wanted to let you all know. I hate to leave people hanging.

See you later.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while but here it is.

HOPPER'S CAR

Joyce Byers heard the car pull up behind hers. Her heart jumped, he was here. She checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her hair was nicely tousled, make-up perfect, the bright red lipstick made her lips stand out all the more. She hitched her skirt up a bit higher and undid another button on her blouse. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, trying to look casual.

A car door slammed, footsteps headed towards her. He appeared at the window and leaned down. He was wearing his aviator sunglasses, hiding his eyes from her. With those and the uniform, he looked sexier than she expected.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Jim Hopper asked.

"No problem officer." Joyce fought to hold back her laughter. "My car broke down. I'm waiting for a tow truck."

"How did you call a tow truck?" Hopper leaned down further. "When there are no pay phones round here?"

"I have my ways" she replied, her voice low and seductive. "Officer!" The last word was practically a whisper.

He moved back and opened the door. "Get out of the car ma'am." he ordered.

She climbed out slowly, deliberately giving him a good look at her legs in the mini-skirt, the fishnet stockings, the extremely high heels. He lead her over the his blazer.

"What are you going to do, officer?" she asked slightly mockingly. "Strip search me. Let me help you." She started to unbutton her blouse

God! Was she really doing this? Joyce could hardly believe it. She had never been so forward, so teasing, so confident. Hopper just seemed to bring it out in her, along with a lot of other things.

She'd never been that bothered about sex before. Any sparks between her and Lonnie quickly fizzled out. Then it was a case of closing her eyes and waiting for it to be over. And Bob. She still felt guilty about Bob. Not just his death, but the fact that she hadn't loved him the way he loved her, the way he deserved. Sex with him, while better than with Lonnie, was still something just to get through.

It wasn't that she disliked sex. Many times over the years she'd had sexual dreams. She always woke up, sweating, shaking, her pussy throbbing, her nipples practically tearing a hole in the front of her pyjamas. The problem was that between the kids and her job, she was usually too tired for the physical act itself. Or so she thought.

Since she and Hopper started dating, Joyce had become insatiable. She only had to look at him and her panties were soaked. She wanted him so much. But with kids and full time jobs, getting time alone together wasn't easy, so they got it when and where they could.

They'd had sex in his office, the back room at Melvads, her car, his car, countless public bathrooms. One summer's evening they even did it at Castle Byers. Joyce still blushed whenever Will went out to his fort.

Today was special. Today was a fulfilment of one of her more frequent dreams . They'd prepared carefully. The road they were on a back road that no one ever used, which suited their purposes. They didn't want to be disturbed. Joyce had worked hard on her appearence, she'd taken up the hem on the skirt herself, years of having no money had made her an expert seamstress. The lipstick she'd borrowed from Karen Wheeler. Why Karen had bright red lipstick, Joyce didn't want to know. The shoes were an impulse buy from back when Bob was alive.

She'd fallen in love with the shoes. The height they gave her, they way her hips swayed when she walked. And as for her legs, she'd have to live in the gym to get those kind of calves. Mostly, they made her feel confident, sexy, things she hadn't felt in a long time. She'd hoped they would spice things up with Bob, add a little heat. Only when she got home and put them on, allowing her mind to wander, it was Hopper she saw herself sashaying in front of. Hopper watching her with lust in his eyes, his crotch bulging. Hopper's waist she wrapped her legs round while his cock moved in and out of her body. Scared of her feelings, and not wanting to see the sneer on the shop assistant's face when she returned the shoes, Joyce instead shoved them to the back of the closet and never even looked at them again. Until today.

She opened her blouse, thrusting out her bare breasts, the nipples hard little peaks. "Everything in order officer?" she asked in that same seductive tone, biting her lip. Hopper's face was expressionless, his eyes hidden behind the reflective surface of his sunglasses.

"Turn around ma'am" he ordered, he pushed her down so she was bent over the hood of his blazer, her hands resting on the cool metal. "Spread 'em"

Joyce shivered in anticipation and arousal as she spread her legs as wide apart as her skirt would allow. She felt Hopper's hands moving over her shoulders, down her back and sides before sliding round to the front, caressing her bare breasts. She moaned when he pinched her nipples, her pussy clenching. God, she was so turned on, her arousal was dripping down her thighs.

He spent quite a bit of time on her breasts before moving lower, pressing against her as his hands moved over her hips, his hard cock pressing against her ass. She squirmed against him, wanting his cock inside so much, she thought she might die.

He prolonged the torture, caressing the outside of her thighs, calves and ankles, before moving back up the inside. He paused when he encountered the snail's trail of her arousal trickling down her thigh.

"What have we here?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

He followed the trail to it's source, pushing a finger between her slick folds. She moaned. He gasped.

"So wet!"

Joyce made a noice of protest as Hopper removed his finger. She heard him drop to his knees behind her, felt his hands gripping her hips, holding her in place. Then...!

"OH GOD!"

She cried out as he dove in. His tongue as far up her pussy as it could go, thrusting in and out, then swirling round her clit. He devoured her, like a man possessed, never letting up for a second. She clawed at the painted surface beneath her, screamed so loud, the birds flew out of the trees, as one orgasm led straight to another.

"Hopper! Please!" she gasped as she came for the fourth time, not sure she could take another orgasm.

Hopper stopped and jumped to his feet. Joyce straightened up and was suddenly spun around. Before she knew what was happening his mouth was on hers. The kiss was hard and rough. His mouth moved over hers, demanding, dominating. She clung to him as desire overcame her again. A few seconds ago she'd been wrung out, unable to take another orgasm, now she was on fire, aching to have him inside her. With a moan she opened her lips, his tongue plunged inside, dueling with hers. She could tast herself on him and her pussy clenched, more arousal dripping down her thighs. She held him tighter, pressing her body against his, her breasts crushed to his chest.

He suddenly tore his mouth from hers, and lifted her up onto the hood of the car.

"I'm sorry" he stammered, fumbling with his belt. "But I'll explode if I don't fuck you right now."

He sighed with relief as he released his hard cock from it's cloth prison, stroking it a few times, a bead of precum glistened at the tip. She licked her lips, wanting to taste that salty drop. She spread her legs wide.

"Fuck me!" she whispered.

Hopper grabbed her hips, pulled her towards him and thrust his cock inside her slick wet pussy. Joyce moaned as as he filled her. She could every inch of him. They fit together perfectly, as if they'd been made for each other. He pulled out then thrust back in. She wrapped her legs round his waist, and met his thrusts. The only sounds were the slap of flesh on flesh, their cries and pants of pleasure, the wet suction sound as he withdrew his cock from her pussy.

All too soon Joyce felt another orgasm building.

"Oh God Hopper! I'm gonna cum." she gasped.

"Then cum baby" he panted. "Cum all over my cock."

She did. Throwing her head back, crying out so loud the birds in the trees flew away in fright. He followed a second later. Shouting out, as his cum shot out of his cock, rope after rope of it filling her up and making her cum again.

They held each other for a few moments, catching their breath and allowing their heartbeats to return to normal.

"That was..."Hopper started

"Amazing" Joyce finished.

"Better than you dream?"

"So much better."

As they straightened their clothes and Hopper wiped the lipstick off his face, Joyce couldn't resist asking.

"Do you have any fantasies you wanna try out?"

"I have one. It involves you wearing nothing but those shoes."

She smiled slyly. "I think we can arrange something there"

THE END

Reviews are love.


End file.
